nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Williams
'''Cheyenne Williams '''is a teenage lesbian, tomboy, and runaway girl who lives in Downtown Brooklyn with her two best friends and roommates, Jaden Durand and MaKayla Graham. Together, they are collectively known as the G.A.L. Squad and attend Transit Tech High School in East New York. She is also the daughter and only child of TBA and TBA Williams, two wealthy couple. Background - - The four kids head back to Cheyenne’s mansion, where she tells her parents about her recent activities and finally comes out to them. Cheyenne also admits that her disability is only minor and not a major affect on her overall adaptation to life and the environment. Furthermore, she adds that she can physically fight just as well as her cousin and his girlfriend can and that she is more than willing to see eye to eye with her parents, rather than her seeing everything their way. Cheyenne concludes that love is not wrong, that she is still human like they and her friends are, and while they may agree to disagree, she will always love them as parents and just wants them to accept her for who she is and what she really wants to be when she is older. Cheyenne’s father states that he finally understands and it has made him realize something. Hearing this, Cheyenne and her friends are utterly surprised, even McCrillis. However, the looks on their faces quickly turn to frown when Cheyenne’s father finishes his sentence, that he and his wife have failed miserably as parents to properly raise their daughter and only child. They declare that from now on, all the electronics they had brought for their daughter will be taken from her and she can only use them to help her do homework; her social media accounts will be permanently deleted; they will move away to “one of the most isolated areas of the world” where she will be guarded at all times and she will be homeschooled 8 hours a day, and she cannot go out from home at all, ever; they will also get her a private and personal doctor that she can have for appointments just in case; and lastly, she can only go out whenever they take her to Church, where they will find her a pastor that can convince her to give up her homosexuality and make her straight. Cheyenne’s parents have their guards escort Jaden, MaKayla, and McCrillis out, letting those three know that they are no longer welcome to make any more contacts with neither Cheyenne nor anyone else related to her. McCrillis and Cheyenne apologize to one another, with the latter bidding the former farewell while tears stream down her face at what little freedom she had left and the reality of losing her three dearest friends she had known for six years and had grown to love as if they were her own siblings. - Personality Relationships Appearance Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Creation and conception Reception Trivia